Trapped Behind This World
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco stumble upon the Mirror of Erised, while on prefect duty, and somehow travel to an Alternate Universe. Oh the Drama! Eventually DMHG.
1. Chapter One

**Trapped behind this world**  
  
  
**Author:** Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy  
  
**Summary:** Hermione and Draco stumble upon the Mirror of Erised, while on prefect duty, and somehow travel to an Alternate Universe. Oh the drama!  
  
**Chapter Setting:** In Hermione and Draco's Sixth year, at Hogwarts.  
  
**Point of View:** Written in first person, through Hermione's eyes. Therefore, being Hermione's POV.  
  
**A.N. :** This is one of my newest Fic's. I will try my best to keep up with this one, while updating my others. This Idea has just sprung in my head several minutes ago. It appealed to me right away, I hope it appeals to you all as well. Enjoy.  
  
**A.N.2 :** This isn't an AU Fic, in case you've gotten confused. Hermione and Draco have traveled to an Alternate Universe. Meaning it's another version of their universe. The different universe's could be very similar, or very different. Still confused? E-mail me or ask in a review, I'd be happy to attempt to explain further.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related. All belongs to Lady Rowling.  
  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
  
Walking through the halls after curfew with Draco Malfoy wasn't really my idea of fun. Professor Dumbledore paired us together at the beginning of the year. He told us we would have to patrol the halls after curfew. I wasn't happy with the arrangement at all, and neither was Malfoy. We argued and pleaded Dumbledore to let us work with one of the other Prefects, but with no avail.  
  
So now, in Mid-December snow could be seen falling to the ground. Malfoy and I were walking along the dungeons, checking to see if any students were out after curfew. I began humming and tapping my hand on my upper leg, while peeking in various abandoned classrooms and closets. I must have been humming too loudly to Malfoy's liking, because he soon approached me.  
  
"Would you mind, Granger? If there are students out, and they hear you making that God awful noise they'd be sure to run for the hills"  
  
Trying my best not to hex him, I shrugged it off. It's not very wise to get into an argument with him while on duty. Together, we made our way to the last room in the dungeons. After we finished, I could go to sleep,_ Hogwarts, A History_ in hand.  
  
When we approached the door, Malfoy opened it and stepped inside. I followed him, while searching the room for students. Apparently, he stopped walking. I walked into his back. I was looking around for students, doing my job, you can't blame me. I waited for him to turn around and insult me for my actions, but he never turned to face me. I peered from behind him, to see what could have been so interesting.  
  
Lone behold there were two students very er- engrossed with each other. "Now, there will be enough of that!" I called, walking over to break them apart. Having finally broken them away from each other, I asked them the usual questions I asked students out after curfew. "What on earth do you think you are doing? It's way past curfew! Give me your Name's and Hous--"  
  
"It's all right, kids. Just go back to the common room and we'll pretend like this never happened." Malfoy said nonchalantly.  
  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy, what do you think you're doi--" I stopped myself as soon as I saw a flash of Green and Silver robes on the students. I wanted to slap him right then, for favoring his own house and letting them go without punishment.  
  
After the two students thanked Malfoy, they scurried out the door and I could hear the sound of their footsteps fade. I turned to Malfoy, who was looking around the room. I didn't know why he was looking around, there seemed to be no other stray students. I ignored him, and searched as well. Just making sure, you know?  
  
I couldn't remember this room being here, then again I don't wander the Dungeons on free will. Maybe Malfoy knew about it? Well I was surely not going to ask him, though the curiosity flowed through me.  
  
I was running my hands along the cold stone walls, when I tripped on something and tumbled to the ground. I heard Malfoy laughing. "Bloody hell, Malfoy. Shut your little-ferret-face and help me up!" I demanded. He stopped laughing and narrowed his brow at me. Ugh. I glared at him and pushed myself up off the cold floor and dusted off my robes.  
  
"Hmm . . . Clumsy as well as a Mudblood?" He scoffed.  
  
"For you information, Malfoy, I tripped over something" I mumbled silently.  
  
"You should have watched where you were going, you half-witted fool." Arg . . . He is truly out to piss me off, isn't he?  
  
"Oh just sod off" I said and walked to see what I had tripped on. It appeared to be a rather large stone sticking up from the floor. Malfoy was waiting for me impatiently at the door, with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. Dumbledore instructed us to stay together while on duty, and placed a spell so that if we were a certain distance apart while searching we'd get shocked and thrown into each other. We figured out the effects of the spell the first night on the job . . . It wasn't pleasant.  
  
I was about to get up and head up to my room, when something told me to check out the stone more. I examined it more closely and found that it had small gaps around it, indicating you could move it. I pushed down on it and jumped up, surprised that the wall before me was moving. By now, Malfoy had come over. He raised a questioning brow at me then turned to see what I'd done.  
  
I was in amazement, myself. Oblivious to what could possibly be behind it. When the stone wall had moved aside I gaped at what I saw. It was a large mirror, and was beautifully crafted. I immediately ran up to it, and examined it's design.  
  
Until I saw myself, Head Girl badge on my robes, and a paper that had my N.E.W.T scores on them; They were higher than anything I'd ever gotten before. I was also getting my picture taken by numerous wizards, for reasons which I didn't know. I looked around me and saw no wizards holding camera's up to my face. When I looked back to the Mirror, Malfoy was standing next to me. We both looked in about our twenties. We had our hands entwined and looked at each other with loving eyes. Yuck!  
  
I was confused. Did this mirror show me the future? As if reading my mind, Malfoy mumbled, "The Mirror of Erised . . ."  
  
I turned to him, "The Mirror of what?"  
  
"The Mirror of Erised" He said confirming what he'd said earlier.   
  
"What's it do?" I asked curiously.  
  
He looked at me and started to explain. "Well Erised is 'Desire' backwards. Therefore, translating to the Mirror of Desire. So When you look into it you see what your heart desires most . . ."  
  
Psh . . . My heart most certainly does not want anything to do with Malfoy! Honest! He must be incorrect . . . I pushed away the thought of holding hands with Malfoy, as he was giving me a questioning stare. I must have been gawking at him, oh Merlin . . .   
  
I avoided his gaze as I touched the designs on the Mirror. There were little pictures chiseled into it. I was grazing my fingers over them and came across a picture of what seemed to be a bear. I laughed to myself and poked its belly. Something happened after that. There was a white flash of light and I fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Trapped behind this world**  
  
  
**Author:** Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy  
  
**Summary:** Hermione and Draco stumble upon the Mirror of Erised, while on prefect duty, and somehow travel to an Alternate Universe. Oh the drama!  
  
**A.N. :** I got more reviews for the last chapter than I was expecting. To be honest I thought you'd all throw rotten vegetables at me! I'd like to thank those who reviewed.  
  
Lyra Skywalker: Thank you. I'm glad you love it. I was afraid it'd be awful. I do plan to carry this out till the end.  
  
Random Minion: Oooh. What a lovely reveiw. Thank you so much. I appreciate the Critisism. I'll watch out for that next time. Sure I'll check out your stuff. Keep a look out for something from me. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Laiannon-fae-elf: Why thank you ^_^. Yeah, my sister actually pointed that out to me. Lol.  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for your reveiw! Here is the next chapter. Wee.  
  
Here is the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy, even though it's kind of boring. Sorry!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related. All belongs to Lady Rowling.  
  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
  
It must have been at least an hour or so before I regained consciousness. My head was throbbing. I assumed I hit it on the floor when I fell. I looked around me and saw Malfoy on the floor as well.   
  
I decided to wake him up later. I wanted to see what I'd done to make the mirror react like that. I remember tracing over the designs, and pressing something on it . . . What was it again? Ugh. I can't remember. Well after I pressed on it, whatever it was, there was a bright light emitted from it. I fell to the ground, and I suppose Malfoy did too.  
  
It was probably way after curfew. I should just wake him up now so I can get some rest before tomorrow. We have a huge potions exam bright and early, and I need my rest.  
  
I walked over to him and kind of kicked him with my foot. (It wasn't hard, okay? It was just a nudge. Although I'd love to kick him pretty damn good . . . But that's beside the point.) He kind of stirred a bit. I bent down and shook him.  
  
"Malfoy, get up." I whispered to him. His eyes fluttered and then he looked up at me.  
  
"Bloody Hell . . . Am I having a nightmare?" He asked frightened. (See . . . This is one of those times when I'd love to kick him.)  
  
"No, Malfoy, Something happened with the Mirror of, what did you call it? Erised. Yes, that's it. The Mirror of Erised. Don't you remember?"  
  
He got up, dusted off his robes, and scratched his head in thought. "All I can remember, Granger, is that you were toying around with it. I was facing the other way, looking for my ring that I'd dropped. Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Sorry I asked? Anyway . . . We should probably get back to our Dorms. I expect the other Prefects are back in. Shall we?"  
  
"Sure. Just let me get my ring, and we'll be out of here."  
  
I was sitting on the floor next to the Mirror and he was crawling across the floor in search of his ring. It was actually a humorous sight. "Come on Malfoy. It's obviously not here. We can come back tomorrow and look." He glared at me. "I mean **you** can come back tomorrow. Yeah. That's what I meant . . . "  
  
  
-  
  
  
After considering it, he agreed and we were on our way up to the Prefect/Head Common Room. The school looked different. I know that I don't go around studying it to perfection, but it seemed to have a different aura. I shrugged it off. Maybe I was hallucinating? It could be due to lack of sleep . . . Yeah. That's probably it.  
  
We were walking to the Common Room together, not talking or anything. Just walking. When we got to where the common room entrance was supposed to be, there was a stone wall. "Malfoy did you take a wrong turn?"  
  
"Me? I was just following you, Granger."  
  
"Oh. Well this is where it's supposed to be. I'm sure of that."  
  
"Don't go feeling the wall, mudblood. I don't want to get knocked out again by your foolishness"  
  
"Well, fine. Excuse me, Mister high and almighty. Let's just go see Dumbledore. He's bound to know what happened."  
  
"Lead the way, Granger"  
  
  
-  
  
  
Once we were at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, I said the password. Nothing happened. We went back and forth, naming random candies. Dumbledore usually had a candy for his password. If he changed it, he would have told us. Right?  
  
After several minutes of attempting to get the password correct, I gave up. "Malfoy, maybe we could just go down to the great hall and wait for breakfast to start. Then we'll figure this whole thing out."  
  
"What about going to our common rooms?"  
  
"We could try that, but I think it'd be pointless. If we can't get into Dumbledore's office, and our the Prefect/Head common Room isn't there, or has been moved, What makes you think We could actually get into the Common Rooms, or even find them.?"  
  
"Well I'm going to see if I can get into mine. I'll meet back with you in the Great Hall if it didn't work, alright?"  
  
"Fine" I just went on my way to the Great Hall.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The Great Hall was dimly lit. It had a nice glow to it. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I was absent mindedly tapping my fingers on the table. I never realized how much I was missing my books, until about now. Boredom isn't very exciting.  
  
About 15 minutes later Malfoy came stumbling in. "Didn't work, then?" I called across the Hall. He just glared at me and strode over to the Slytherin Table.  
  
A few minutes later he called to me. "Granger, I'm bored."  
  
"I don't really care, Malfoy." I called back, tiredly.  
  
"Aww. It the Itty Bitty Mudblood Tired?"  
  
"Yes, very. Now go away." I said and rested my head in my hands. I could care less what he called me now. All I cared about was sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
